Pirates in Narnia!
by Ventrice-Angel589
Summary: POTCxTCON It all started with a prophecy...Jack Sparrow and his crew are called to Narnia. There Jack meets a young queen who will need his help to conquer a great evil. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Ok so the Prologue is a bit short but it's here! Hope you like it!

Prologue: The Narnian Prophecy – The Journey Begins

It all began on a sunny summer's day. The docks were crowded and full of activity as the disguised royal siblings made their way back from the old Stone Table celebrating the anniversary of the beginning of the golden age. They noticed a disturbance and saw a young girl about Peter's age running in their direction. She had long dark brown hair in a braid and bright blue eyes. She ran right into Peter. "Please sir, help me!" she pleaded looking up at him. At that moment a well armed pirate came running at them with his gun drawn and pointed at her head. "You aren't getting away this time ye little hussy!" He grumbled. "Please help!" she begged. "I'm innocent. I swear in Aslan's name I'm telling the truth!" Peter pushed her behind him and drew his sword.

"You will not harm her by order of High King Peter!" He said pulling his hood down and revealing his true identity. The pirate growled and drew his own sword and cocked his gun. Edmund drew his sword as well and stood next to his brother. "Back off you scalawag!" Edmund spat glaring at the offending pirate. "That girl is accused of mutiny! The penalty among pirates is death. Her blood will be spilled by sunset!" the pirate replied glaring at the girl who was now in the care of Lucy and Susan. "I'm innocent and you know it James!" she said near tears. "She is in my kingdom and I will deliver punishment when it is deserved!" Peter said glaring.

The pirate attacked swinging his sword and firing off his gun. Peter lunged at the pirate with his sword tip changing the attack at the last minute to aim for his ankle. Edmund attacked the pirate at the same time shafting him in the left arm. The pirate dodged Peter's attack but was cut slightly by Edmund's attack. The pirate decided to attack Edmund; he brought up his sword up and nicked Edmund's knee. Peter attacked quickly and hit the pirate with the hilt of his sword. The pirate fell as the hilt hit his shoulder. It then came apparent that the pirate couldn't win with both of them attacking him. The pirate stumbled up and started to run away. Edmund ran after him and got one last swing in at the pirate. It caught the pirate and cut him on the shoulder blade. The pirate still managed to run away and get back to his ship and cap'n.

"Are you alright Miss?" Peter asked going to the girls. "Yes thank you…your highness…" she said curtseying elegantly. "Please Miss, call me Peter. You are a friend now. You are under protection of the royal family. No one will harm you now." She smiled brightly. "Thank you Peter, my name is Alia. I thought I was done for…" she said looking away. "Why did he say that you were accused of mutiny?" Edmund asked crossing his arms. "Because I was accused…it's all a misunderstanding! The first officer dragged me into Cap'n Aston's quarters and framed me…" she said her eyes showing complete honesty. "I was one of the Cap'n's trusted scouters until then." Her response was greeted with gasps. "Yes I'm a pirate…but I've never killed anyone and I've never been involved in a battle. This is the first fight I've ever even witnessed."

* * *

Soon enough they had taken her back to the castle. They had various fauns start a bath and gather clothing as Lucy and Susan took care of the still wary girl. "Thank you so much for helping me." She repeated for the fifth time since they had arrived. Both Susan and Lucy chuckled and helped her get cleaned up and made sure that she had everything she needed. After all that the three girls went straight to the dining hall. One of the Centaurs announced them as they entered.

The second Peter saw Alia his eyes widened and he held back a gasp. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Granted he had seen her before but there she had been covered in so much dirt that her skin had looked tanner than it really was. Her hair had been left down and curly, the ocean blue dress set off her eyes perfectly. She looked a little nervous but she carried herself gracefully.

They all sat down and ate in silence.

--4 years later--

Alia had been living at the castle and had finally got used to the routine that went on. Slowly but surely romance had been blooming between her and Peter and they married. Now they were celebrating the birth of their first child, a little girl. They went to the stone table to celebrate that and the anniversary of the beginning of the reign of the four Narnian monarchs.

They were surprised to find Oreius there. "Welcome all. I…have news. There has been a prophecy made about your daughter. '_When Aslan's chosen meet a battle shall begin, a war won by faith of the stranger, knowledge of the brave one and love of them both._ _A stranger shall arrive in twenty-three years time. The great evil shall test them both but if they become one they will win._' I understand you are here to officially give the child her name?"

Alia nodded. "Her name is Trinity." She smiled.


	2. CH 1: The meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Queen Trinity, a young woman only 22 years of age, smiled with victory. She had managed to escape the castle and was walking along the beach. She was supposed to be learning how to dance but she decided to skip her lesson. She saw a stranger walking along. She tilted her head. It was a while since anyone new had entered the land of Narnia but she, as queen was willing to be the first to meet with this stranger. "Hello there!" she said waving. She had traded her usual gown for a simple dress.

Jack walked along the beach. He wasn't quite sure where he was but it was nice. Looked rich. Rich meant a lot of plunder. He looked around assessing anything that could be easily taken. He had his men follow behind him. They had seen a castle and were scouting the land for guards and such. He sent his men off one way as he walked off by himself. He put his hand on his sword out of instinct when someone called out. "Who goes there?!" He said stopping his usually drunk gait to look at the stranger. "What in blazes are you?" She raised an eyebrow and lowered her hood. "I'm human...what in the blazes are you?" she asked lightly. "Human. What else would I be? And I was meaning what is your status. Such as slave?" He said looking her up and down.

She bristled. "If you must know I am Lady Trinity Starcrest knight of Cair Paravel!" She said crossing her arms. "I'm not a piece of meat so stop staring at me like I am one." He coughed. "Lady?" He laughed. "Yeah right!" He went over to her. "Why are you dressed as a servant then _lady_?" "I was to have a dance class today. I didn't want to go so I left the castle. I didn't want to be recognized so I dress like this." she said pulling her plain brown cape back to reveal a sword with a lions head on the hilt.

He nodded "Uh-huh...sure...Anyways...We need plunder and supplies lassie. So if you will just help us then we will be on our merry little way." "Plunder? My dear sir there is no plundering in Narnia...if you wish supplies I will make sure you have what you need. No need to plunder here." she said calmly. He laughed. "No plunder? You're joking. Pirates always plunder. Where ever there are pirates there is plunder." He walked up to her and touched her face softly. "Even if it's servants pretending to be ladies."

She pushed his hand away and slapped him. "I will repeat my words again. There is no plundering in Narnia. Furthermore I am NOT pretending to be a Lady." He stretched his mouth. "I didn't deserve that." He straightened himself and sighed. "There is ALWAYS plunder." "Not here there isn't. If it's gold and jewels you seek I know the Queen of this land would willingly give some of the trinkets that she has obtained over the years. But only some! You cannot have all...and you did too deserve that. I had no desire to be touched." she said frowning. "Listen lassie, I have no queen. See that?" He pointed to the _Black Pearl_. "That be my ship. See the flag? I be pirate. Pirates take plunder whether or not the queen wants me to or not."

"Good luck getting close to the gate. Centaurs are good shots. Besides her majesties mother was pirate. She made sure that her daughter knew the ways of a pirate's thinking." she smirked. "Not to mention she has an entire Armada that could out run that little toy you call a ship." "IT IS A SHIP!" he was confused by what centaurs were. He had never heard of them before. She laughed. It was melodic yet mocking at the same time. "If that's what gets you to sleep at night..." He growled something about stupid women as he started off down the beach.

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you! There are sink holes out here!" "ACK!" he fell through one of the sink holes. She laughed again. "I warned him but did he listen? No..." she said pulling a rope out of the small pack she carried by her side. He was grumbling at the bottom of the pit. She let down the rope. "Well come on then! Grab hold!" "I can get out myself." He said stubbornly.

"No you can't...now hurry up! I see the Queen's royal guard walking here and boy do they look angry! I wouldn't want to be caught by them if I was you!" "Well they have nothing against me." He said. "I'm assuming that being pirate means you don't have your boat registered at the docks?" she asked lightly. "What? Oh the man has my name." "Your real one?" "It's a name. What do you care?" "I told you before I'm a knight of Cair Paravel." she said slowly. "Now I could just leave you here but you wouldn't get out before the tide comes in..."

He cursed. "FINE!" he took the rope and climbed out. She was half tempted to drop the rope just to see what he would do but thought the better of it. "There was that so hard?" There was no one in sight but her. He growled. "Woman...If you weren't a guard…" "What? What would you do?" She asked looking him straight in the eye. He growled and started off down the beach careful of sink spots this time. She smiled. "If you'd stop for a minute and follow me I'll get you your supplies and, as you so quaintly put it, plunder."

"You'll get me plunder?" He asked. "Aye I'll get ye plunder." she said in the accent her mother taught her. He raised an eyebrow. "You are an odd one." "Thank you I try my hardest. Please follow me Captain...?" she tilted her head to the left. He thought for a moment. "Call me Smith." "Smith eh? Alright then Captain Smith. Follow me to Cair Paravel." she said leading the way.

He followed her silently. He watched her to make sure he was in no danger. She walked with confidence. When they reached the Centaur guards she simply nodded her head and they let them both through. One of them gave her a curious look but said nothing. He stared in awe at the guards. She sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on now we don't have all day!" she said lightly. "Don't stare. They hate it and you don't want to be on the wrong side of a Centaur believe me..." she said in a lower tone.

"Is there such a thing as the right side?" he asked. "Yes. The right side means they just state their opinion. The wrong side means you should run." she snickered. "Ah." He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She smiled but the smile faded as a young female faun came running up to her. "Milady where have you been?!? The teachers were near hysterics when you missed your lesson! It won't do for the Queen of all Narnia to miss her lessons now will it?" Trinity cringed. "Katie please...now isn't a good time!"

He watched interested. She sent the faun away hoping that 'Captain Smith' hadn't heard Katie call her the queen. "Let's see to getting you those supplies. Oriander!" she called and a sinister looking Centaur came forward. "Yes Lady Trinity?" he asked understanding his Queens desire for secrecy. Jack laughed. "Games up lassie." "Damn..." she muttered. "Well I might as well introduce myself properly...I am Queen Trinity the Bold daughter of High King Peter the Magnificent and High Queen Alia the Graceful." she said elegantly.

He crossed his arms. "Uh-huh…" Another Faun brought out the crown her mother wore and had passed onto her and the Centaur placed it on her head. "If you don't believe me just ask Oriander here." she said gesturing to the Centaur who stamped his foot threateningly. "No I believe you. I never said I didn't." Jack said quickly. "You sounded skeptical..." Oriander said frowning. He was sure that Queen Trinity would have stopped this scoundrel by now. "Leave him be Oriander. He is a friend here." Jack was confused but didn't argue.

"Oriander I want you to take him to the treasury. You know what I wish to keep and what I wish to never see again. Make sure he has plenty of money for supplies as well. Bring him to the throne room afterward if he agrees to it." she said sighing. "I'm afraid that this is where I must go and console my teachers..." she said leaving. Oriander bowed to her as she left. "As you wish my queen." Jack followed the centaur.

* * *

Oriander led him to the treasury where there where chests upon chests of gold and jewels. He had led him to the room where everything the Queen didn't want was stored. "Take as much as you wish." Jack nodded. "Just start loading it on my ship." The wise Centaur called for a few dwarves to carry the trinkets. "Tell them which ship it is and they'll take it there. The queen has taken quite a liking toward you..."

"The _Black Pearl_. Its got black sails." He told the dwarves. "Ah...no wonder. You're pirate. She's always had a soft spot for pirates though she'd never admit it if you asked her." he smiled. Jack nodded. "Course I'm pirate. That's why I look so good." "Whatever you say my friend. I must take you to the throne room now. Trini wishes to see you before you leave." Oriander gestured towards the door, chuckling. He nodded and followed him. He led him to the throne room. Trinity sat there in a traditional narnian gown sitting with good posture. She looked much different from when she left but one could still tell that she was the same old Trinity by looking at her eyes. "You wanted me lassie?"

"Ah Captain Sparrow..." she smiled. She had done her research and asked some of the locals who had sailed the seas during their lifetimes. He smiled. "So you found me out." "You should cover your tracks better." She grinned. "I wasn't trying" "Obviously." she smiled. "Well Jack, if I may call you that, what say you to a night of good food and good company?" "I'd welcome it." He replied. "Then would you please join me for dinner tonight in the royal dining room?" she grinned again.

He shrugged "sure why not?" She chuckled. "I could think of a few reasons such as you only met me today and that I lied to you but I doubt those reasons really bother you." "I tend to look over them." He said looking at a pot near him. "Don't even think about it." she said smirking. "I was just looking." he said defensively. "As I said earlier my mother was pirate and made sure I knew the pirate way of thinking..." she stood. "Just looking tends to translate into: 'How can I sneak that out of here...'"

"No I've got enough on my ship as is. I don't need more." He said standing up right. She smiled. "Shall we call it habit then?" she teased lightly. He nodded. "Yes. Let's do that." She laughed. Her hair had been done up in tiny twists and braids and her golden circlet sat upon her head. Her dark blue gown seemed to shimmer as she walked down the steps in front of the four thrones. He waited for her. He watched hiding his awe. He was a pirate after all and had seen many shiny things. Her sea blue eyes sparkled as she gestured for him to follow her. "I'm sure your men would appreciate a comfortable bed for the night as I'm sure you would as well?" she offered tactfully.

He nodded. "Some, I have at least one I know that will stay aboard ship." Oriander watched from the side and gave a small smile. He was there when the prophecy had been made. Who knew maybe this pirate was the one to help bring it to pass. She nodded. "Very well. Please follow me." She said. He nodded and followed her. "Lead the way." She led the way into the dining hall taking a seat at the head of the long table. "I hate this thing..." she muttered under her breath. "What thing?" He asked sitting by her. She blushed. "You weren't supposed to hear that...this table bothers me...it's so...long."

"Ah I see. And I'm told I have good hearing." He said smiling and winking. She chuckled but was still blushing. "I'm sure..." He smiled his crooked smile. "I'm also told that I'm a wonder with the ladies." She laughed. "Well then we seem to be a match. I'm told I have an eagle eye and I seem to bedazzle the men." she was grinning. He smiled. "I have no doubt that you don't." "And what makes you say that Jack?" she asked an eyebrow raised. She wanted to see his reaction to the question.

"Just the way you look." He smiled. She smiled as well. "Yes well there's more to me then just my looks." she winked. "I'm a pirate. I know good plunder when I see it." "How am I considered plunder?" she asked tilting her head to one said, her circlet dangerously close to falling off her head. He fixed the circlet. "Just a figure of speech dear." She nodded. "Thank you." she said sheepishly touching the circlet. "Welcome Lassie." He smiled. "Now do we get to eat or what?"

She smiled. "Of course!" she clapped her hands and more fauns came out with different food items setting them on the table. "Help yourself Jack." "I plan to. So other than your mother being pirate...Why did you accept me so quickly? I know there is more behind it." he asked piling food onto his plate. "I'm told it's in my nature to be trusting. It can get me into trouble but most of the time it turns out well." she said truthfully. "Ah. I see. Now do you know how in blazes I got here?" He had no idea of how to get back.

"No I don't but there has to be a reason. Only Aslan can call strangers to this land and only he can send them back." she said simply after filling her own plate. "Well, where is this Aslan? I need to talk to him about going back." "Here's the thing...no one knows where Aslan is...you see Aslan does not just appear when you wish him to." she said softly. He growled. "Well I need to get back."

She sighed. "Aslan is the great lion. The true King of Narnia. I rule here while he is gone. Where I don't know. Aslan is not a tame lion by any means!" He coughed. "I got here because of a LION?!" "Not just a lion! The great lion! The son of the emperor beyond the sea!" she said trying to get him to understand. "Still a bloody lion to me." He murmured. "A bloody lion eh? You certainly have interesting dinner companions Trinity!" a huge fearsome looking lion padded into the hall.

He jumped "Lions aren't supposed to talk either. I guess you are why I'm here. Well I need to go back." Her eyes widened and she hastened out of her chair kneeling at the lions paws. "Aslan..." she murmured. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..." Aslan chuckled. "You will go back when it is time Son of Adam." he responded. He placed a paw on Trinity's head. "Return to your meal brave one." She smiled as she stood and went back to the table. "Son of who? No my father's name isn't Adam. I don't know an Adam.. And I need to go back now."

The wise lion let out a fearsome roar that had stricken fear in many a man. "You will go back when it is time. No sooner, no later. Now be still." Jack sat down "Calm down kitty." Trinity rolled her eyes. "You are a dense one aren't you..." she muttered. "Forgive him Aslan. He has not learned proper tradition..." Even as she spoke those words they seemed stupid. "You all are crazy." he murmured. "I know brave one. It is understandable. Jack Sparrow you are to stay and watch over Lady Trinity for me. You are the only one who can protect her from what is to come." Aslan said softly. "What of my men? My ship? The special cargo I have?" he questioned him.

He roared once more. "All that will be seen to!" he bellowed. "Just don't hurt her." Jack said. "All will be taken care of. Can I trust you to take care of _my_ special cargo as it were?" he asked motioning to Trinity. Under any other circumstances she would be irritated to hear someone talking about her as if she weren't in the room but she felt at peace around Aslan. "As long as you don't hurt my cargo. We have a deal. Also I want payment. Like a hat" Aslan chuckled. "I think I can manage that." He nodded. "Then we have a deal."

"Would you like me to go find Mr. Beaver for your end of the bargain Aslan?" Trinity piped up, remembering what Aslan had told her about her father wanting to turn said beaver into a fluffy hat. Jack was confused so he stayed quiet. "No my dear that will not be necessary." he laughed. "I must be going. Take care Brave one!" he said roaring once more before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:**Well there's chapter one for you! We really enjoy writing this and hope that you enjoy reading it!


	3. CH 2: Precious Cargo

**A/N:** Hey here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Precious Cargo

It was quiet for a moment. Then the silence was broken. "Who is this brave one?" Jack asked confused. "It's a nickname he's had for me since I was a baby." Trinity said smiling. "Ah I see." He nodded. "I wish I knew why he wanted you here though...it's odd..." She said softly. "Yeah I wish I knew too. Is there another room here? I'll need one for the special cargo." "There are millions of rooms here Jack...what is this special cargo of yours?" she asked a curious look on her face. "You'll see. Just be nice to it ok?" He asked. He was protective over it.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" she muttered shaking her head. She went back to eating. "I just don't want it harmed in any way." he said. "You really need to stop doing that!" she laughed. "Doing what?!" he asked confused. "Hearing things you aren't supposed to!" she smiled. "Oh. Well I don't think its going to stop any time soon." She shook her head again. Soon she had finished eating. "So..." she said slowly not sure what to say. He finished as well. "I need to get that cargo..."

"Well then by all means feel free to get it my friend." she smiled. "Sam here will show you to the rooms when you return." she said calling a faun forward. He nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He left. She sighed. "Sam when he comes back show him and this cargo of his to the eastern rooms on the fourth floor." "Yes your highness." the faun said bowing and going toward the door to wait. She went to her rooms which where near the rooms she had given Jack and his cargo. His men were to be on the floor below them.

He came back sometime later with a small girl about four or five years old following him. Sam smiled. "Please follow me." he said brightly. He nodded and followed.::

"Is this where we are going to live? It's big." the little girl said. She had bright blue eyes the color of sapphires. Her hair was soft brown curls. He lead the way to the eastern rooms. He opened the door to the quarters meant for the girl. There was a big bed and lots of room to run around. There was a window seat with big pillows. "This is your room young one." he smiled. "Wow!" her eyes went wide as she looked around. "Is there a lamp for night time?" she was scared of the dark. He nodded. He went to a closet and pulled out a box of dolls and another box of doll clothes. "Here little one. These were once Lady Trinity's. I know she'd love for them to be played with again."

Her eyes went even wider. She ran up and hugged him. "Thank ye mister." The kindly faun hugged the young girl back. "You are quite welcome and please, call me Sam." he smiled. She nodded. "Where is the night lamp?" He snapped his fingers and four different lamps lit up. "Lady Trinity had a fear of the dark as well...this was once her room." he said softly. She smiled. "Thank ye Sam." she hugged him again. Jack smiled as well. He hugged her back smiling. "Would you like to meet Lady Trinity?" he asked knowing that Trini, as she was known to her friends, would love the girl the minute she laid eyes on her. "Oh can I please?" She smiled. "I want to thank her too."

"Right this way Milady." he said opening the door. She followed him. she hummed a little tune. She was looking over a map in her rooms. She had traded her gown for a loose shirt and breeches. Her hair was loose and unruly as she ran a hand through it.He knocked on her door which was right across the hall.

Jack followed as well to make sure that no harm came to the little girl. "Come..." she said not looking up from the map. He opened the door. "Lady Trinity there is someone here who wishes to thank you." he said his smile carrying in his voice. She looked up smiling. She peeked around the faun. "Wow...Ye are pretty miss." Trinity laughed. "Thank you. And who might you be little beauty?" she asked kneeling to the girls height. "My name is Laureen." she said smiling. "Thank ye for the room miss." "Anytime Lady Laureen." she smiled. Laureen smiled as well and hugged her. She hugged the girl back. "I trust that Sam here has shown you the trick to the lamps?" She nodded. "Yes he has. Thank ye for those too. I'm scared of the dark."

"Ah yes I was once afraid too. It took me a long time not to be." she said nodding. "Ye aren't afraid anymore?" "No. Not since I got sword fighting lessons. Now the dark is afraid of me!" she joked. Laureen laughed. "I wanna be like ye someday." "Well maybe I can help you." Trinity said softly. Sam's thoughts had been correct. She wanted nothing more than to protect this child as best she could. She smiled. "Really?! How?" Jack watched leaning against the wall. "I can teach you how to shoot arrows, wield a sword, fight bare handed...the archery and hand-to-hand we can work on now but you'll have to wait a while for the sword lessons." she said smiling. "I can teach you the ways of a Lady of the court...as well as the ways of a female pirate as my mother taught me."

"I know how to sword fight. See?" Laureen pulled out a small harmless dagger and slashed at the air. Trinity smiled. "I meant with the big swords dear. That is if your guardian here doesn't mind?" she said motioning to Jack. He had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. They both laughed. "Well dear...we'll start lessons tomorrow. In the mean time it's passed time for young ladies such as yourself to be asleep!" she said tickling her.

She giggled and nodded. "Ok." She bounded off for the bedroom. Sam bid goodnight to Trinity and followed Laureen. "Wait for me Lady Laureen!" he called. She was already in the room looking around. She climbed into the bed after taking off her boots. He knocked on the door. "Do you have everything you need milady?" "You can come in." She hadn't changed. She wasn't use to it. He went in. "Anything I can get you dear?" he asked making sure the windows were closed as it looked like it was about to rain. "No. I don't think so." she said. "Alright then. Captain Sparrow's rooms are right next to Lady Trinity's and mine are next to yours. If you need anything I would be glad to help." He bowed. She nodded. "Ok. Thank ye." she smiled and crawled under the covers. "Can you read me a story?" "I'd be glad to." he said picking out a book from the shelf and sitting in a chair next to the bed. She smiled and curled up one the bed to listen.

"There once was a time when Narnia was always in winter. Christmas never came and a horrible creature called the white witch ruled over the land..." he started as he read from the book that good queen Lucy the Valliant had written regarding the history of Narnia. After a few pages Laureen drifted off to sleep. Sam smiled and placed the book on the bedside table. He double checked the lamps to make sure they would last all night and then quietly left. Laureen slept calmly and peacefully all night.

* * *

Trinity smiled as she looked over to the still sleeping Jack. 'To wake him up or not...' she thought to herself. Jack snored softly leaning against the wall. "Right then wake him up it is. CAPTAIN SPARROW!" she bellowed. Jack jumped and drew his sword. "WHAT IN BLAZES?!" "You were snoring...Sam took Laureen to her room so you know." Trinity said going back to the map. She pulled a bottle of rum from underneath the desk. Jack nodded. "Good. Good. I'll let you rest then I guess."

"You can stay if you'd like." she said tracing the map. "How in blazes would they get across there..." Jack went and looked at the map. "What do you mean?" She pointed to a mountain. "One of the dwarf scouting parties said that there was a group of Calormene trying to pass through a heavily guarded tunnel...they wouldn't make it through alive if they tried..." He shrugged. "Perhaps they have found another passage." "I would have been notified. We have tons of scouting parties. There's no way...unless...oh this isn't good..." she shook her head and ran out the door. He followed her. "Unless what?"

"Unless they plan on using the escape passage my father had built for when mother and I would go traveling...I barely remember the argument they had about it. Mother said it was a ridiculous idea and I'm inclined to agree..." she said heading straight for her general's quarters. "ORIANDER! CARAMOR!" she hollered. "Get the soldiers ready. Send them to the western mountains to prepare for battle."

"Battle? No battle should be fought unless there is water. No good if there's no water. Plus I want you to take some of my men. They know how to fight." He insisted. Oriander nodded and hurried off with another centaur. "No my troops can handle this one on their own. The only way I would need your men was if the Calormene were breaking down the door to the castle. Higher altitude means it's harder for the Calormene soldiers to breath as they are not used to mountain air." she said heading back to her rooms to devise a strategy. "My men can still help." he protested.

"Jack Sparrow, you insufferable, stubborn pirate! I have everything under control!" she said turning and glaring at him. "Don't be mad at me. I wouldn't be here if the cat had let me go home." he snapped. "HE'S NOT A CAT! YOU WOULDN'T BE SPEAKING OF HIM IF YOU HAD SEEN WHAT HE CAN DO!" she bellowed. "I DON'T CARE! IF HE HAD LET ME GO HOME WITH LAUREEN NEITHER OF US WOULD BE HERE FIGHTING. NOW WOULD WE?!" he yelled back. "I'D STILL BE FIGHTING FOR THE FREEDOM OF MY HOME LIKE MY FATHER DID BEFORE ME!" She shouted.

"YOU DON'T CARE THAT I'M STUCK HERE, DO YOU?! YOU DON'T CARE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS WITHOUT A MOTHER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING UNLESS THE CAT SAYS YOU CAN!" "THAT _CAT_ SAVED MY LIFE! AND AT LEAST YOUR DAUGHTER KNOWS HER FATHER!" she said tears forming. "MY MOTHERS GONE AND MY FATHER DISSAPEARED AND I WAS LEFT TO RULE BEFORE THE AGE OF SEVEN!" He sighed and grabbed her. He held her. "Calm down. Fighting like this won't solve any of our problems." She sobbed. "Your right...As much I hate to admit it..." "I know. I know." He held her until she calmed down enough.

She wiped at her eyes. "I apologize for over reacting. You're just trying to help and I thank you for it. However I believe my army can handle a few bandits..." she said in her queenly tone. She was retreating into herself. He didn't let her go. "Calm down. It's ok. I understand. Just relax." I am relaxed...or at least I was...bloody pirate." she mumbled good naturedly. "I heard that." He said. She laughed softly. "I know...that's why I said it."

"Go rest. You need it. I'm going to check on Laureen then go to bed myself." She nodded. "Thank you..." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Anything for a lady." She giggled and bowed. "Such a gentleman." she teased. "Only always." He smiled his crooked smile. She laughed and headed back to her rooms. "Goodnight Jack. If you need anything you know where I'll be..." she said before closing her door. He went to his own rooms after checking on Laureen.


	4. CH 3: What do you mean BATHTIME?

**A/N:**Yes we update AGAIN! It's daliy updates! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: What do you mean BATHTIME?!

Sam awoke early the next morning. He stood and stretched. "Best get everything ready..." he muttered opening his curtains and heading out the door to make sure everyone was doing their duties. Jack too was out and about already. He was making sure that his men were doing as they needed to do to keep the ship running in good shape.

Sam came back upstairs and went into Laureen's room. "Lady Laureen? It's time to get up." Laureen mumbled and sat up. "Would like to help me wake up Trinity?" He smirked. She nodded and climbed out of bed. She giggled and went to him. He took her hand and led her to Trinity's rooms and opened the door to her bedchamber where she was still sleeping. "On the count of three go and jump on her..." he whispered.

She nodded and smiled. She waited for him to count to three. "One, Two, Three!" he whispered. She ran and jumped on the bed. "Time to get up!" Trinity jumped and sat up and started to reach for her sword until she realized who had jumped on her. She started to laugh. Laureen giggled. "it was his idea." she said pointing at Sam. "I'm sure it was..." she said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the laughing faun. It hit him right in the face. "Hey now!" he said throwing it back at her.

She was giggling. "Do we get breakfast now?" She was still in her pirate clothes and looked like she hadn't bathed in a month. "No first we go take a bath and get dressed in clean clothes. Then we go get breakfast." she said tickling her. She laughed. "aw...I don't like baths." "I don't either but it must be done." she said smiling. "After you take your bath I'll help you get dressed ok?" "I can dress myself. I got dressed in this all by myself." she said smiling. "Yes but have you ever put on a lady's dress before?" she asked trying to make it sound exciting.

Laureen wrinkled her nose. "Long clothes make it hard to be on a ship." she said. She was use to calling them by the pirate name. "Dear I have a feeling you'll be staying on land today." she said smiling. "Remember our lessons?" "Oh yeah...But how can I fight in a dress? Pirate clothes are much better for fighting. And staying on land is boring. I like the water." she said. "Hey! I can fight in a dress! It's just a matter of learning how." she said crossing her arms. "Doesn't change that pirate clothes are better." she said being stubborn as Jack. "Never said they weren't dear just saying that it's possible to fight, and fight well mind you, in a dress." she pointed out. "Well I don't like dresses. I like my breeches." she said.

She sighed. "What are pirates teaching the girls these days..." she shook her head. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to wear a dress to day. Please? For me?" she asked. "No. And no bath either!" she said getting up from the bed to run from the room. She sighed. "I have to do it too you know! I don't like it either..." "Then don't." she said running from the room back to hers. She laughed. "Well I hate to do this but I'm going to have to get Jack to talk her into it, it seems..." He smiled. "She reminds me of you Milady." "I heard my name." Jack said coming down the hall. "What is it you need?"

"That daughter of yours need a bath and don't you tell me that baths aren't needed as I have half a mind to toss you into one!" she said simply seeming not to notice that she didn't look very intimidating in her nightclothes. Jack laughed. "A bath? Good luck. Pirates don't take baths. They aren't needed. What's the harm in dirt?" She glared. "Jack...please do not argue with me on this. What if she was injured? You wouldn't be able to clearly see the wound beneath all the dirt which in fact can cause infection which can cause loss of limb or worse!" she said matter-of-factly.

"She is pirate as am I. We don't fear losing a limb. And she is four how hurt can she get?" he shrugged it off. "If you want her in a bath you'll have to get her there." She huffed and clapped her hands. A burly centaur appeared. "Yes my queen?" he asked. "Toss him into one of the ready baths please...make sure he gets squeaky clean." she said going into her own bathroom. The centaur smirked. "Yes milady." "HEY! I'm not that dirty. Don't take me to a bath. I don't need one." he said quickly. The centaur grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. "You don't argue with the Queen in the early morn my friend. You'll never win and it's guaranteed that something unpleasant will happen." he chuckled.

"Just let me go. We can pretend I took a bath! Hey! Stop!" he protested the whole way. He laughed as he got to the bathroom in Jack's room. He tossed him in the bath clothes and all and blocked the door. "HEY! NO FAIR! YOU ARE LIKE TWICE MY SIZE!" he yelped. Laureen came running from her room. "Let him go ye big meanie. He is gonna shrink now!" He picked up the small girl chuckling. "Who in Aslan's name told you that young one?" "He did. He told me when ye take baths ye shrink." she said squirming. "now let him go ye big bully! I don't want him to shrink!"

"He's not going to shrink dear!" he laughed. "YES HE IS NOW LET ME GO SO I CAN SAVE HIM!" she squirmed more. "He's telling the truth. I just took my bath. I didn't shrink." Trinity said trying to calm the girl. Her hair was still damp. Laureen still squirmed. "Daddy's gonna shrink! I don't want a little daddy!" "Laureen! He's not going to shrink dear! He's just going to get clean. I promise you in Aslan's name he won't shrink and I always keep my promises." she said taking the girl from the centaur.

Laureen still squirmed. "who is Aslan?" Jack pounded on the door. "Its a big cat!" "He's the great Lion." Trinity corrected. "I LOVE KITTIES!" Laureen said smiling. She smiled as well. "Can I meet the kitty?" she asked now bouncing. "Get back in the bath Jack I'm not letting you out of there until you're clean! I'll come in there and scrub you down myself if I must!" she called through the door. "If he wishes to meet you, you may. He tends to be here one moment then gone the next." she chuckled. "Oh..." she nodded. she started squirming again.

"I'd like to see you try!" He yelled. "Now let me out!" She nodded to the Centaur who opened the door long enough for her to slip in and push Jack away from the door. "You shouldn't have challenged me..." she muttered as the door closed again. "I don't like baths. There is nothing wrong with dirt!" He protested. She was stronger then she looked. She pushed him backwards. "I don't rightly care whether you like them or not. You're getting one." she said determinedly. "I am not!" He said stubbornly as he stumbled.

"Yes. You. Are." and with an almighty shove she pushed him back into the bath and grabbed a bar of soap. "ACK!" He yelped as he splashed. He tried to climb out but his clothes were holding him down. She smirked. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your decision." He growled and took off the wet shirt. "fine but you won't have as easy of a time with Laureen." She laughed. "Well I think once she sees that you aren't harmed or shrunk I might have it slightly easier." she said tossing him the bar of soap. "The easy way is you doing it yourself so you know."

"I figured as much." he growled and started to wash himself. She smiled and went to the closet to retrieve a towel and some clothes for him. "I've got clothes. I don't need your long clothes." he said watching her. "I thought I told you not to argue with me?" she smiled pulling out the pirate clothes that her mother had bought her father. Jack climbed out of the tub and went to her taking the clothes. He looked them over carefully. He took them and started to change. She went back over to the door to avoid facing him. She didn't want him to see the sudden blush that had arisen when she had glanced at him.

"Now I can I leave?" He growled still upset about the bath. "Yes you can leave now." she said opening the door. He left. "Laureen. Come here. See what the bath did to daddy." He showed her his hands and made up some story about how it was because he was shrinking that his hands were all pruned. "AH!" she ran to her room. "Like I said. Good luck." Jack smiled and walked off. "JACK SPARROW IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A DAUGHTER I'D KILL YOU!" she said running after the small girl. "Laureen please stop!" "No! The bath is gonna make me shrink!" she said changing course to run outside of the castle.

She ran after her and soon caught her. "Please listen to me! The bath isn't going to make you shrink! You father just likes to tell stories is all. I take baths and I've never shrunk." Laureen struggled. "No. I don't want a bath." "What if I gave it to you? I will make sure nothing happens to you." "Monsters will eat me. What about the Kraken? It will come and eat me all in one bite. Daddy said it would." she protested. It was clear now that Laureen was scared of the water as much as she was in love with it. "Sweetie I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you." she said.

Laureen looked up at her. "Water's dangerous." Yes that's true if you don't know how to use it." she nodded. "I can show you how to use it if you like?" Laureen nodded. "Ok." Trinity smiled. "Alright then oh and if you daddy ever tells you that something will make you shrink check with me or Sam and we can tell you if it's true or not cause there are something's that can but water isn't one of them. Ok?" "ok." Laureen nodded.

"Alright let's prove that baths don't make you shrink. Laureen looked skeptic but nodded. She took her hand and led her into her personal bath. Katie was there cleaning up. "Katie dear, I'll finish here go on." "Are you sure my queen?" Katie asked worriedly. "Yes I'm sure." she smiled. Laureen watched confused. "Alright my queen." she said bowing before leaving. "Who was she?" Laureen asked.

She shook her head and started the water used for baths. "Katie...she's a friend of mine who helps me around the castle..." she said not sure how to explain it though she wasn't lying. "Oh." Laureen nodded again. She smiled. "Alright now it's easy to use water for baths but you have to be careful what type of water you use. Salt water isn't great for baths so we use fresh water." Laureen listened. She had no idea what she meant. She sighed. "Sea water isn't good for taking baths in." she said hoping she'd understand that. "Oh! Sea water! I get that"

"Ok now first you take off you clothing and then you get into the water." she said testing the temperature. Laureen did as she was told. She grabbed a bar of soap that had her initials on it and a washcloth. "Alright this is called soap. This is what gets you clean. You put some on this cloth and then you gently scrub like this." she said rubbing the soap on the cloth and then gently starting to wash Laureen's arm.

Laureen wrinkled her nose "It smells funny." "I know...I keep trying to get them to change it but they don't...you'd think they'd listen to me of all people." she grumbled as she continued. Laureen watched her. "Ok now you try." she said handing her the cloth and held the hand that had the washcloth and helped her. Laureen struggled but tried to do it herself. She sighed and took the cloth from her and finished cleaning her up. "We'll just have to work on that."

"I can do it" she said stubbornly. She smiled. "Alright!" she said holding up her hands in the 'I-surrender' position. She tried washing herself again. She watched carefully. Laureen kept trying "does it taste good?" "What soap? No! Don't eat soap!" she said chuckling. She was about to eat it too. "why?" "It doesn't taste good believe me!" She tried not to laugh. "Oh..." Laureen put the soap down. "Am I clean yet?" "Just about...time to wash your hair..." she said grabbing a small bottle of shampoo and opening the top. "Here smell this..."

She smelled it. "yuck!" Trinity grabbed another one that she preferred over the other one. It had a sent like the sea. Laureen smiled. "I like that one." She grinned. "I thought you might." she said starting to wash her hair. She played in the water. "Ok you need to close your eyes now. Open them when I tell you ok?" she asked grabbing a pitcher. She nodded and did as she was told. Trinity put some water into the pitcher and poured it over her head about three times and made sure that all the shampoo was out of her hair and out of her face. "Ok you can open them." she said grabbing a towel.

Laureen opened her eyes. "Am I clean?" "Yep!" she smiled. "And see? You didn't shrink." "Then why are my hands and feet all funny?" she asked as she dried off. "They'll go back to normal. Mine do that too." she said grabbing a dress. It wasn't too fancy and one could still move around easily in it. It was ocean blue. She wrinkled her nose. "I wanna wear my pirate clothes." "Will you at least wear it until your pirate clothes are washed?" she pleaded. Laureen looked it over. "I guess I can..."

"Thank you." she said helping her put it on. "Can I have breakfast now?" "Let me get Sam. He'll take you down and I'll meet you there when I get dressed ok?" she said quickly but carefully running a brush through her hair which was so snarled it broke the brush. "That hurts!" She sighed. "It has to be done dear." she said gently picking the brush out of her hair.

"It hurts..." She muttered. "I'm trying to make it so it doesn't hunny really I am..." "I know." she was crying silently. She finally got it out. "I'm sorry baby..." she said pulling her into a hug. She was crying herself. Laureen hugged her. "its ok. It didn't hurt too much." she said trying to pretend to be tough.: "Are you sure?" she asked pulling back. She nodded. Her face was still wet. "Yeah. I'm strong." She nodded drying her face with a clean towel. "Ok then. Go find Sam and I'll meet you down at the table."

"Ok" she ran off. She stood and went into her room where Katie was impatiently waiting. "Sorry..." she said sitting down. By the time that Katie had finished doing her hair and getting her dress breakfast was half over.


	5. CH 4: Of Breakfast and Battles

**A/N:** sorry about not updating this yesterday but the site always had heavy traffic everytime I tried to get on! Hope you like this chappie! Angel

Chapter 4: Of Breakfast and Battles

Laureen kicked her feet as she ate. Trinity went down to the dining hall. She was wearing another gown and her hair was back up in twists. "Such is the life of a queen..." she muttered under her breath as she glided into the room. Laureen's eyes went wide then she started laughing. "What is so funny?" Trinity asked hands on her hips. "You." she giggled "What about me?" she said even though she knew she must look silly.

Laureen fell out of her chair laughing. "You look funny." She shook her head laughing herself. "It's this ridicules hair style isn't it?" she asked sitting next to her. She popped up. "Yeah, it is." "I've been telling her that for the past two years...no wonder all the delegates had odd smiles on their faces." she grinned and looked around. "Where's Jack?" she wondered out loud. "The ship." she said climbing back into her chair.

"Ah well that would explain it." She said hiding her disappointment. "Explain what?" she asked going back to eating. "Why he isn't here with you little one." she said poking her on the nose and laughing. "Daddy had some work to do." she said going cross-eyed when she poked her nose. "Alright then." she laughed as she got her food. Laureen ate silently.

Trinity ate in thoughtful silence. Her morning routine had been greatly disrupted but she loved it. The look on Jack's face when she pushed him into the bath was priceless. She smiled at the thought.

Laureen hummed as she ate and swung her feet. She soon finished and stood. She was swiftly approached by Caramor telling her that she would be needed at the pass. "I'll be there..." she nodded. "Laureen hunny I have to leave for a little bit...Sam will take care of you ok?" she said giving the young girl a hug. She hugged her back. "Ok Mommy." she jumped down from the table and ran off. She was stunned but had a small smile on her face. "Oh sweet child..." she said wiping her teary eyes. Her foot steps disappeared as she ran to find something to play with.

Sam was out in the hallway waiting for her. "Hello Lady Laureen." She skidded to a stop. "Hey! Let's play." "Alright what did you have in mind milady?" he asked bowing. She shrugged. "I dunno...what do you normally do?" Trinity went back up to her rooms using a special passage and changed into her armor. She strapped on her fathers sword and put on her helmet. She made her way down to the stables. "Well as we usually don't have pretty young visitors such as yourself I usually assist Trinity in her duties..." he trailed off as he saw Trinity in full armor leaving on horse back out a nearby window.

"Uh...Got any kitties?" she asked. "Or puppies?" "Um...no but we do have a few Cheetahs here in the castle...there of the talking variety." he smiled. "Shall we go and see them?" She tilted her head. "Are they kitties?" "Yes they are." he smiled. She pulled on his arm. "Then what are we waiting for?" He laughed and led the way. Laureen followed him

Trinity went back up to her rooms using a special passage and changed into her armor. She strapped on her fathers sword and put on her helmet. She made her way down to the stables. She went riding past the docks. "Where you going?" Jack shouted. "Down to the pass! They need me and me _alone_ down there. Queenly stuff you know." she shouted back pulling down her face mask and speeding off. He growled something and shook his head.

She reached the pass just in time to see all hell break loose. "What...?" she pulled out her sword and joined her army. She sent one of the armored cheetah's to go get Jack and his men. She knew that this was time to ask for help. Jack was working on his ship. The cheetah ran aboard the second he got there. "JACK SPARROW!" He jumped. "What in the world?!" "Sorry to startle you Captain Sparrow but I come with news from the queen. There is trouble at the pass. The Calormene set a trap for us and we need help. She asks for you to get there as soon as you possibly can." the cheetah said bowing low.

He opened the door and there was a female cheetah licking her fur. Laureen went in and sat next to the cheetah. The Cheetah, Harasha smiled. "Hello young one. What can I do for you?" Laureen's eyes went wide. "You talk?" She laughed. "Didn't Sam tell you? Almost all animals talk in Narnia." "Wow..." She smiled. She smiled again and tickled her with her tail. Laureen giggled. "Can I hold your baby?" She nodded and nudged her cub, who yawned and blinked up at Laureen. She smiled and picked up the cub and held it carefully.

She was off her horse battling a particularly sinister looking Calormene and she was loosing quite badly. She was distracted for a moment by Jack and his men arriving and that was all her opponent needed. He struck a nasty blow to her side causing her to fall to the ground with a shout. Jack ran to help her slashing though the man. "Not very nice now was it?" "Th-thank you..." she gasped. He helped her up. "Just try to stay standing." She groaned and fell forward. "Don't think that'll be happening..." she said weakly. The wound was deeper than both of them thought.

Jack caught her and sighed. "Where can you go that's safe?" "The castle..." she said smiling a little. "Just put me on a horse I'll be fi-" she didn't get to finish as she passed out. Jack growled and put her on a horse. "Uh...take her to the castle. And quick." The horse nodded but called one of the dwarves. "Keep her on Termbull!" the horse directed. The dwarf nodded and mounted to horse and kept her on the horse as they swiftly rode back to the castle. Jack went back to fighting. They rode up and there was a huge commotion out in the halls as Trinity was carried to the medical bay.

The cub nuzzled against her. "Your pretty..." it said in a sleepy voice. Laureen smiled. "So are you." she gently pet it. The little cub slowly started to fall back asleep. Laureen smiled and kept gently petting it. "What was that?" Sam knew that something had happened. "I'll go and see. You stay here alright?" Laureen nodded. "Ok." Harasha looked up. "I'll take care of her and she can stay as long as she likes. Go Sam..." she said talking softly with the faun as he left. Laureen kept petting the cub.

He ran down the hall and was directed by a passing dryad to the med bay. He stopped and gasped as he saw Trinity there lying on a bed unconscious. Jack came running in. "Are you ok?" He had moved next to the bed. "She's still unconscious...what happened out there?" he asked worriedly. "She got hit by one of those things." he said sitting next to her. "Where is Laureen?" "She's with one of the mother cheetah's don't worry Harasha will look after her." he said looking at his best friend of nigh on twenty-three years. She was pale and her side was mostly bandage.

Jack nodded as he watched Trinity. "Is there no magic or something here that can heal her?" "The Doctor is fetching it now..." he said holding his dear friends pale hand. "This isn't the first time it's been needed for her...she always gets the worst in battle..." "Not anymore. Not if I can help it." he promised. He nodded. "Um...I think you should know that your coming here wasn't by accident..." he said slowly. "What do you mean?" he asked not looking away from Trinity.

"There was a prophecy made at the time of Trinity's birth..._When Aslan's chosen meet a battle shall begin, a war won by faith of the stranger, knowledge of the brave one and love of them both._" He quoted. Jack listened. "That means?" "It means that you're the one who is to help Trinity to defeat the evil that is coming. She can feel it coming. You see Jack you are the stranger. She is the brave one. Why do you think Aslan calls her that?" he explained looking down at Trinity with worried eyes. Jack sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm supposed to stop a great evil? What about my daughter? Laureen can't handle something like that."

"She will be looked after Jack. The whole castle loves her. You don't have to do this alone. Trinity has to stop it too. Laureen will be fine so long as you have faith that we can take care of her. Part of the 'faith of the stranger' job I'm afraid." he said. Jack sighed. "I love my daughter...I don't want to see her hurt." He stood and started pacing. "I trust you all but...its foolish of a pirate to trust." He sighed. "You remind me of King Peter..." he muttered under his breath not knowing that Jack could hear him. "Who was King Peter?" he turned and asked. His eyes widened. "He was Trinity's father. He wasn't one to trust much of anyone with his wife and daughter..." Jack nodded and punched a wall. "Why me?"

"Now you definitely remind me of King Peter! He did the same thing when the prophecy was revealed only his words were why her. I must ask you not to tell Trinity. She is not to know until absolutely necessary." He said shaking his head as the doctor came in.


	6. CH 5: Prophecy Revealed and a Birthday!

**A/N:** YES! Two chapters in ONE DAY! We so rule! Lol hope you like and we own nothing.

Chapter 5: Prophecy Revealed and a Birthday

Jack growled. "Why not?" "Aslan was against it but King Peter felt it best to wait until her twenty-third birthday." He explained. "How old is she now?" Jack asked still pacing. "Twenty-two." Jack growled again. "Bloody hell." "Again you're not here by accident." he said softly watching as the doctor placed a single drop of the medication into Trinity's mouth and forced her to swallow. He watched as the color came back to her cheeks.

Jack was pacing and muttering to himself. She let out a gasp as she sat up quickly. "Oh ow...I feel like I've been hit by a brick wall." Jack was still growling. "Jack are you ok?" she asked tilting her head slightly. "Yeah...I'm fine." he threw himself into a chair. She nodded. "Ok can someone get this bandage off of me? It itches like crazy..." "Talk to him." he pointed at Sam. She looked over at Sam with a curious look on her face.

He shrugged but helped her get the bandage off. She still had enough of her shirt on to cover her. All that was left of the wound was a faded scar. There were quite a few of them on her stomach and side. She sighed. "I know Sam I need to learn to dodge." she said seeing the look on the faun's face. "Where is your bloody rum?" Jack asked. "My room underneath the desk. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine." he stood and stormed from the room. Jack found the rum and took two bottles. He then disappeared into his room locking the door.

She winced and looked hurt but quickly covered it. Sam noticed and looked at her suspiciously. "You have a crush on him don't you?" "What? No!" she said quickly. "Liar..." She stood and went to her room without another word to Sam. She knew they were both keeping something from her. 'Sam was probably so caught up in keeping secrets that he forgot my birthday is today.' She thought bitterly as the tears began to fall. Laureen knocked on her door. "Mommy?"

She wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Yes sweetie?" she wasn't sure how Jack would react to Laureen calling her mommy but the girl needed that sort of influence in her life and she was going to do her best to give it to her. Laureen hugged her leg. "Did daddy come back too?" "Yes...he's in his room but he seemed a little upset so I think we'd better leave him be for now." she smiled picking her up and taking her over to the window seat. All of a sudden the fire that was crackling merrily in the fireplace blew out. "What the blazes?"

Laureen looked too and tilted her head. "I can start another one if you want." He walked out of the shadows chuckling. "No need little one." He said shaking his mane. "KITTY!" Laureen ran over to him and pet him. He chuckled and let her. "I believe your name is Laureen?" he asked smiling as best a lion could. She nodded. "Uh-huh." she buried her face in his mane. "Do you think I could speak to Trinity alone for a few minutes? I'll still be here afterward." he said softly. "Ok." she nodded "I'll go play with Sam for a bit mommy." she ran off.

She smiled. "What do you need me to do Aslan?" she asked softly. He sighed and shook his great head. "I'm afraid I have not come for a brief visit this time brave one. When you were born a prophecy was made. Your father thought it best not to tell you until your twenty-third birthday...today. The prophecy goes as follows: '_When Aslan's chosen meet a battle shall begin, a war won by faith of the stranger, knowledge of the brave one and love of them both._ _A stranger shall arrive in twenty-three years time. The great evil shall test them both but if they become one they will win._'" "Why wasn't I told about this?!?" she asked hurt and upset. "Again your father thought it was best..." he sighed. "You know in your heart what you have to do brave one." She nodded and sighed.

He nodded as well and left the room in search of Laureen. He was quite fond of the little girl in the few minutes he had spent in her presence. Laureen was playing with a stick in front of the castle. He walked outside. "Hello young one!" "Kitty!" She dropped her stick and ran to him. He smiled and nudged her with his head affectionately. She giggled and hugged him. "You are a big kitty." He laughed. "That I am young one, that I am." She giggled and kept petting him. He laid down in the shade and stayed there letting her pet him as he looked after her. Laureen giggled as she ran to pick up her stick again. She started playing again.

She sat on the window seat and cried. "What am I going to do..." She was watching out the window. "No wonder Jack was so upset..." she muttered. Jack knocked on the door. "Come in." she sniffled. He opened the door. "Look tell me when your bloody birthday is."

Her eyes were red and puffy. "Today..." she said softly the tears falling again. "Aslan just told me...Jack I'm so sorry." "Don't sweat it. Come here." he said. She stood and went to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed quietly. "I thought today was going to be a happy day...but I guess not..." she muttered. "Happy birthday." he said softly as he held her. She laughed a little. "Thank you..."

He shrugged. "Welcome." She smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Oh I was wondering, do you know why Laureen has suddenly taken to calling me mommy? I'm not exactly sure how to handle it..." "She's calling you mommy?!" he jumped. "She just started to call me that this morning. Again I'm not quite sure how to handle it...but I don't mind it..." she said softly finding her shoes very interesting. "Well...Giselle was never really around for her so..." he sighed.

"You don't mind then?" she asked not able to keep the hope out of her voice. "No. Not really. Just will make things harder when we finally do leave." he said watching Laureen out the window. Her face fell slightly. "Yes...yes it will..." she said going over to her giant map. "What's wrong?" he asked not looking away from Laureen. "Nothing." she said shortly. She was trying hard not to get attached. Jack went to her. "Then again...maybe if we get comfortable we will stay." He put his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled. "Well...how comfortable do you have to be?" she asked lightly. "I'm not sure. Laureen's the main one the would need to be comfortable here." "Well it seems she's got the whole castle wrapped around her little finger." She chuckled. He laughed and shook his head. "She is good at that. She had all my men on their hands and knees to help her as soon as they could. Some would skip out on their duties to play with her." She smiled. "It doesn't surprise me. She even has Aslan charmed. According to Oriander there were only two other children that he was that enamored with and they were me and my Aunt Lucy." she laughed.

He smiled. "She is a cute little girl." "She's more than cute. She's a gorgeous girl. She's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up I'll bet you anything…" She grinned. "Her mother was." he said. "I'm sure." she said nodding. He nodded. "Giselle was popular too... I just hope that Laureen doesn't turn that way." "Not with the right influence she won't." she said softly. "That reminds me! If you don't mind, while you're here I'd like to take her under my wing, so to speak."

"What do you plan to do?" Jack asked sitting on the bed. "Archery, hand-to-hand, Etiquette and the ways of a female pirate. My mother taught me those last three." she smirked. "She fights fine. And I don't want her to be a lady." "It'll keep her from following in her mothers foot steps from what I've gathered." she said softly. "Then teach her what you want. I don't want my daughter whoring." "She won't. However she does need to know that you support me in this or else she won't agree to it." she said smiling.

He laid down closing his eyes. "Fine. But you owe me for this." "And how, exactly, am I supposed to repay you?" she tilted her head. "I'll figure that part out." he muttered. She sat next to where he was laying. He opened one eye. "what?" "What? Can't I sit on my own bed?" she asked grinning. He rolled over onto his stomach. She smiled. "If anyone were to walk in right now they'd wonder what the hell was going on..." "Well then let's make them wonder." He said as he turned and suddenly pinned her beneath him. "this any better?"

Her eyes were wide. "Uh...um..." she stuttered. "well?" he tilted his head. "I-I'm not quite s-sure yet..." she said her face going bright red. He climbed off her. "Well I have things to do down at the ship lovey. I'll see you later." he left. "O-ok..." She was still bright red.


	7. CH 6: Nap Time

**A/N:** Ok I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of anything else! Enjoy this chappie! Angel

Chapter 6: Nap time...

Trinity had been nervous and stuttering ever since the day before. "What is wrong with me?" she sighed rubbing her forehead. Laureen came running down the hall yelling. "Laureen what's going on?" she asked picking up the girl. "Daddy is chasing me." she said giggling. She smiled. "Well I'll protect you." Jack came running down the hall. "I'll get you Laureen." She laughed. "You'll have to get through me first!" she challenged putting Laureen down and pushing her behind her.

"That's no fair. I can beat him up. WATCH!" she ran forward and kicked Jack in the shins then ran off giggling. Jack groaned and fell forward. "Ow..." She fell over laughing. "She kicks hard!" He said in his defense. Laureen came running back and tackled him from behind knocking him over and wrestling with him. Trinity laughed to the point of tears. The both of them stayed wrestling on the ground. "What am I gonna do with you two?" she said shaking her head still laughing. Laureen ran over to her and tackled her. "I got you!"

She laughed and wrestled with her. "I don't go down easy Hun!" "You will now!" he yelled as he came over to help. She laughed and accidentally elbowed Jack in the stomach. Oof" He fell back. Laureen giggled then yawned. She did shifty eyes hoping no one had seen. "Someone is tired." He said. Trinity smiled.

"NO! I'm not tired!" she got up to run away again. He caught her and picked her up. He held her by her waist. "Nap time." Laureen hung limply. "Ok daddy." "See you later baby." she said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He carried her like a sack to her room and put her to bed. She smiled. Jack came out a few moments later. "Oh good. I was hoping that wouldn't take too long..." She smiled and laughed. "Yes she's a stubborn one." He stretched. "Come rest with me." "W-what? D-did I just hear th-that r-right?" she stammered. "Just rest. You know lay down probably fall asleep. You look tired and I know I could use a good rest."

"O-ok." she nodded her face red once again as her mind raced. He went into his room and took off his shirt and boots. He then laid down in the bed waiting for her. She went into his room after having changed her clothes into a simple pair of breeches and a loose blouse. She laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and buried his face in her hair. "You smell good." She laughed softly. "Thanks..." "Welcome lovey." he said.

She blushed again. "So..." "Just rest. Don't you ever just rest?" he asked. "Never really had the time." She shrugged. "Well you do now. So just relax." he said as he started to drift off to sleep while holding her. She snuggled close to him but couldn't fall asleep. He gently rubbed her back. Her eye lids drooped. "That feels nice..." "Good. You need to relax." he kept it up. She fell into a deep sleep for the first time since she became queen. He fell asleep as well.

She snuggled close to him and he held her tightly. He gently nuzzled her neck. She shivered and cuddled closer. He had felt her shivering and pulled a light blanket over them in his sleep. She wasn't cold but she welcomed the blanket.

* * *

Sam looked around. "It's oddly quiet..." Laureen had a nightmare and started to cry. He heard her and went into her room. "Lady Laureen?" She was sitting up crying. He went over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" "I...I h...had... a b...b...b...ba-bad...d...d...dr-dream..." she sobbed. "Shh...It's ok..." he said rubbing her back. She buried her face in his chest crying. He hugged her. She soon cried herself to sleep. He stroked her hair and tucked her in. She held onto him.

Trinity started to frown and squirm. He rolled over. He was use to being on the ship. She screamed and sat up wide awake. "Bloody hell..." Jack jumped awake. "What's wrong?" She was breathing hard. "Nightmare..." she said trying to keep the tears at bay. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok." She leaned into his arms and started crying. He gently rubbed her back speaking soft kind words. She quieted down and wiped at her eyes. "I haven't had that dream since I was six..." "Don't worry. It will be ok."

She nodded. "Thank you..." "Welcome Lovey." He smiled. She smiled as well. "What's with the name? Not that I mind. I'm just curious." "It fits you." He said getting up and grabbing a bottle of rum. She nodded. "You're sharing right?" she asked raising both eyebrows. He handed her the bottle. "Here" She took a long drink. She was no stranger to alcohol and wasn't drunk easily. "You know how to hold your ale then." "I've had lots of practice." She shrugged. "I see." He nodded. She smiled and passed the bottle back.

He drank more. "You are pretty." She blushed. "Thank you." she said. "You're handsome you know." "I know." He smiled. "But thank you." he scratched his bare chest. She laughed. "Hey pass the rum back..." He handed her the rum again. She took another long drink. He watched her smiling. She once again handed him the bottle back barely starting to feel the effects. "Finish it." he said. She grinned and downed the rest of the bottle.

He sat on the bed. She swayed a little but stayed upright. He smiled up at her. "Now what to do lovey?" She shrugged. "No idea..." He nodded and laid down again. She stood, stumbling slightly and stretched. "Mmm..." "You ok lovey?" he asked looking up at her. "Yeah...just stretching...I've always had a knot in my neck from the queenly stress that is my life..." she said sitting back down. "Well you just need to rest more often."

She nodded and laid down next to him. He wrapped and arm around her. She smiled. "So...how do you like it here in Narnia?" He smiled. "It's interesting." She nodded. "Do you think you would want to stay?" she asked the question that had been on her mind for the past few days. "I'm not sure. Everything I know is back home. Family is back home too...And my men won't want to stay. They have women back home." He replied. She nodded. "I can understand that..." "I might stay with Laureen and send the men back or something... I'm not sure." She snuggled close. "Alright..." He held her.

She smiled. "This is the most relaxed I've ever been..." "Good. You should be relaxed like this more often." He said. "It's hard when you have to work a lot...being a queen is harder than one would think you know." "I know. I knew a queen once." He said nodding. "Oh? Well then you know what a chore it can be then..." "Yes I do." "Oh damn...I forgot we have the Archenland delegates coming tomorrow...damn!" she tensed up. He rubbed her back. "Don't worry it will be ok."

"No...I'm the only eligible queen left around here...DAMN! The bloody creature is probably going to propose...I'm royally screwed..." "No you're not." He got up and went to a chest that had been carried in from his ship. He kicked it open and pulled something out. He tossed a ring with a large emerald in her lap. "Pretend you are married to me." She caught it deftly. "Now why didn't I think of that..." "Because queens aren't use to lying." he said. "I'm pirate not royalty." "I see...well I'm afraid you're going to have to act like royalty in order to convince old king what's-his-bucket that we're married..."

"I said I was pirate. I never said I couldn't act lovey." he smiled. She grinned. "Then we're set!" she said putting her hands behind her head. "The staff will be informed. They won't care because they don't like the bastard anyway..." she said glaring out the window. "What a mouth on you! Bloody hell and I thought you were a saint…" he laughed. "You forget my mother was pirate before she was queen." she pointed out. "She had the worst mouth in the castle. I was told that she used to get into swearing matches with my Uncle Edmund."

"As I can imagine." He laughed. "She'd win too. That's where I learned all my favorite words." She grinned. "Good. Good." he smiled. She laughed. "I'll bet you anything that if my relatives heard me say that, my Dad would be in shock, Mother would fall off her chair, Aunt Susan would throw a fit, Uncle Edmund would applaud and Aunt Lucy would laugh." "Big family." He said.

"Yes...My Aunt's and Uncle are from my Dad's side of the family. Mother never really talked about her family. Bad memories I suppose..." "Well of course if she became pirate." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She shrugged. "So...looks like you'll be moving into my quarters for a while." she said trying to change the mood of the conversation. He nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "Does this mean we get to do things married people do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not all but some..." "Some? That includes the fun thing right?" "I'll think about it..." She said trying not to smile. He smiled. "You do that." She couldn't help but smile as well. "I think you already know what the answer is going to be though..." He nodded. "I'll just have to convince you then." "Hmm...And here I thought you knew my answer!" She smirked. He tilted his head. "I might not." "You were wrong thinking you'd have to convince me..."

He smiled. "Well how about we practice that part now?" She grinned and nodded. "Ok..." He smiled and went over to her and pinned her to the bed. She giggled. "I'm not experienced so you know..." "That's fine. I am." "Well then I'm sure you'll teach me..." she smiled. "I will." He kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "I'm sure..."He kept kissing her neck. She moaned louder and squirmed slightly. He put a gentle finger on her lips. Shh... Laureen's room is just next door.

"Then how about we take this to my room? Sound proofed..." He nodded "Good idea." She led the way making sure no one saw her so she didn't get called away. He soon followed so as to not make things look funny. She was waiting for him. He quickly slipped in. She smiled. She had taken her hair out of the braided bun it was in earlier. He smiled and went to her, kissing her neck. She moaned and pulled him toward the bed. He followed her. Her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it.

* * *

She smiled. "Mmm...why do I have a feeling that we'll be doing this often?" she muttered softly. "Because we will." he said. "Now rest lovey." She nodded and slowly drifted off. He fell asleep as well. 


	8. CH 7 Mock Marriges, Broken allianances

**A/N:** WE OWN NOTHING! We just like to play with it for a while lol! Angel

Chapter 7: Mock Marriges, Broken alliance and Proposals

She woke up the next morning to a sharp knocking at her door. "Go away..." she muttered gesturing rudely at the closed door. Jack had snuck out in the middle of the night. The knocking continued so she got up wrapping a sheet around her and whipped open the door. "What?" Katie was wide eyed. "Milady why are you only wearing a sheet?" she asked suspiciously. "Uh..." she couldn't think of an explanation.

Jack came running down the hall. "I left my boots in your room!" He pushed aside them and grabbed his boots pulling them on. "I'm off to the docks love. See you tonight." He kissed Trinity and ran off. She smiled. "Bye!" she called after him. Katie's eye widened more. "Milady! You didn't!" She gasped. "What's it to you if I did?" she smiled mysteriously going back into her room. "Katie I'll get myself ready today. Please inform the staff that they are to pretend that Jack is my husband. We won't have to deal with that...idiot King from Archenland proposing if all goes well."

Her face broke into a smile. "Yes milady!" she said closing the door to her room and running off. "MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!!!!!" Laureen came running down the hall and banged on her door. "Mama!!!" She opened the door. "Come in sweetie." she said smiling. "THERE YOU ARE!" Laureen pounced on her. "I couldn't find daddy then you weren't around and I was scared because there's a monster under my bed and in my shoes!" She was almost knocked off balance. She still hadn't changed yet. "I assure you my dear that there are no monsters in this castle!" she smiled setting the girl on her vanity chair. "Yeah there are! They are in my shoes and my closet!" she said being stubborn.

"Well then I'll just have to get rid of them won't I?" she smiled before taking a dress out of her closet and going behind her dressing screen. "Are you and daddy in love?" She was quiet for a moment. "I'm not quite sure yet baby..." "Are you gonna get married?" "Um..." she paused. '_How am I going to answer this?_' she thought. "Well sweetie that's up to your daddy." "Oh. Do you love daddy?" she asked looking through the things in the closet. She tried on the shoes and stuff.::

She froze and thought about it for a moment. "Yes I do...but don't tell daddy that! He doesn't know yet and I want to tell him." she said quickly. "ok." she said as she stomped around in Trinity's shoes. She dressed quickly and came out from behind the screen. Laureen kept stomping around in the shoes. She smiled. "Having fun?" Laureen giggled. "You have bigger feet than me." She laughed. "Do you like playing pretend?" "Yeah sometimes."

"Well I need you to help me play pretend for the next few days ok?" she asked. "Ok. How?" "I need you to pretend that me and daddy are married." she said sitting down and braiding her hair loosely. "Ok. Mommy." She smiled. "Thanks sweetie. Now there's going to be a man here that's going to be latching on to mommy but no matter what he says or asks you daddy and I are married and have been for a long time ok?" "Ok mommy. Oh and Mommy?"

"Yes?" she asked starting to carefully brush through the ends of Laureen's hair. "Can I kick the guy in the knee?" She laughed. "As funny as that would be...only if Daddy or I say it's ok." "Aww...ok." "If daddy gets upset then kick him ok?" she said smiling. "Ok mommy."" she smiled. She grinned. "Now I need you to get dressed up really pretty today ok?" she asked hoping she wouldn't put up a fight.

Laureen sighed. "Do I have to mommy?" "Yes sweetie. I'm sorry." she said having successfully brushed through her hair. "Ok I will if I get to tease this guy that's coming and make him annoyed." "That's fine with me. I do the same thing." she giggled. "Ok. Then I'll wear the fancy clothes." "I'll help you get dressed." she said picking her up and going to Laureen's room. "Ok." she followed her after taking off the shoes. She smiled and picked out a simple, pretty dark blue dress with silver stitching on the top. "Is this one ok?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. You gotta get rid of the monsters..." She nodded and went inside the closet. "Alright all you monsters! You get out of my daughter's closet NOW!" she said in her commanding voice. She watched from the other side of the bed. She then grabbed Laureen's shoes. "You too! Out I say OUT!" "Are they gone?" "Yep they're all gone!" she smiled giving her a pair of blue shoes her size that matched the dress. "Alright let's get you dressed." "'K." She went over to her.

She got her dressed in record time. She put her hair into a loose braid and finished right as the trumpets sounded announcing the visitor. "Well here we go!" "I'll follow you mommy. Where is daddy?" "Down at the docks working." she said leading the way to the throne room. No one was allowed in there until the queen was seated. She sat in her throne and she sat Laureen in the smaller one next to her. Laureen swung her feet.

The Archenland King strode into the room confidently but faltered when he saw the young girl who could easily pass as Trinity's daughter. He bowed low. "Queen Trinity, How long has it been since I last looked upon your beauty?" Laureen giggled. "Five years." she said in a bored tone. Laureen watched. "Who is the charming young lady next to you?" he asked forcing a smile at the small girl. "This is my daughter Laureen." she said smiling at her, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Mommy?" Laureen turned to her.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked. "Why does he talk funny?" She held back a laugh. "Because he's from another country dear." she replied smiling. He had to try not to glare. "Oh." Laureen looked at the guy. "Guess how old I am." "Three?" he asked trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. "Nope. Four." she said giggling. "Sorry I'm late love. There was a little hold up at the dock." Jack came in looking very proper. He went up to Trinity. "I hope you forgive me." He kissed her hand then kissed Laureen's forehead. He glared. "Hi daddy." Laureen smiled. "Hello love. It's alright dear we were just greeting King Louise of Archenland." She smiled.

"It's Roland..." he said through gritted teeth. "Whoops! Sorry..." Jack turned and faced the man. "Hello good sir." he bowed. "Roland is it? Good name." He smiled. Roland nodded with a scowl. '_Trinity was supposed to be MINE!_' He thought irritated. She forced a smile and stood. "Shall we move on to the negotiations?" Jack sat down. He nodded. "Uh...aren't we moving into the board room?" "Why? This room is boring enough." she said. "You can go play dear." she smiled winking at her. He frowned. "Ok mommy." Laureen jumped down and ran up to the man. "Guess what."

He scowled down at her. "What?" "I'm four not three." She kicked him then ran off. He jumped on one foot. "You got her age wrong? She doesn't much like that." Jack said. "Not at all." she said shaking her head. Roland glared at them both. "Now shall we go to the board room lovey." he asked smiling. "Yes we shall." she smiled back at him. He growled softly. Jack stood and went to the door waiting for her to lead the way. She smiled and led the way. He followed close to her. Jack hummed as he followed behind.

She opened the door and went into the big chair at the front of the table. "You still do the negotiations?" he asked looking between Jack and Trinity. "She handles them more than I do. I've been away and just returned so my memory is a little hazy. I ask your forgiveness." Jack said. He could put on quite an act. She smiled. "Besides I've always been a, hands on type of woman. Right love?" she said smiling lovingly at Jack. Jack smiled and nodded. "As long as I've know you lovey." She laughed softly. "Well then-" Roland cut her off. "We'll just make this quick...the alliance with Archenland is over." he said stomping out of the room.

Jack waited for the footsteps to disappear. "Was that supposed to happen?" "Meh, my army's bigger and badder than that ass's..." she shrugged. "I hope Laureen wasn't too hard on him." Laureen had in fact gotten some of the maids and servants to help her bomb the guy with water when he left. She smiled. "She wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't do to him I'm sure!" she smirked. When they saw him they dumped all the water on him. Roland shouted and cursed at them. She heard the commotion and laughed. "On a normal bases I would yell at her but...I don't think I will this time." Jack said smiling.

Laureen giggled and helped clean up what water spilt then ran off with the servants so that they wouldn't get in trouble. "The ass deserved it! He's been after me since I was ten!" she said rolling her eyes still laughing. "Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." "Good!" Jack smiled and hugged her. "I guess we are done pretending then." "Yeah..." she said less than enthusiastic about it. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing..." she said holding back tears and standing, walking away from him. He ran to her and caught her arm. "I said we could stop pretending. I've made up my mind about leaving."

"And?" she said not looking at him thinking the answer was that he was leaving. "I'm going to stay. Laureen likes you and seeing her sitting by you like that helped me make up my mind." he said. She turned around so quick she almost fell over. "Really?" "Yes really. Keep the ring. That is until the wedding. Then I'll replace it with a better one lovey." He kissed her and walked off. She was stunned completely speechless for the first time ever.

Jack took off his shirt as he walked away. "Glad to be out of these long clothes too. They itch." She suddenly laughed. "MOMMY!!" Laureen came running to her. She stopped. "What's funny?" "Your daddy. Sweetie, guess what?" "What?" Laureen asked backing up instinctively. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married for real!" she smiled hugging her. "YAY!!!!" She hugged her back. She laughed. "I don't know when but it's going to happen." Laureen smiled. "Good."

She smiled and picked her up. "You know this means wearing long clothes when company comes..." "Aww...Really?" she grumbled. "Mommy has had to do it since she was younger than you so no complaining!" she chided. "Ok mommy." Laureen nodded. She smiled. "Let's go bug daddy..." "Ok!" she smiled and went off to look for her dad. "Hey wait for me! I meant both of us!" she said following her.

She knocked on her dad's door. "DADDY?!" He opened the door. "Yes pumpkin?" Laureen tackled him. She smiled and did the same careful of Laureen. "ACK! NO FAIR! SAM!" he yelped.


End file.
